Talk:Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei - Vol 17 Chương 5/@comment-27024190-20150930215709/@comment-27024190-20151002161629
Nhắc tới lại thấy buồn, uh dạo này Sato Tsutomu-sensei để Miyuki mờ nhạt quá . Đang hy vọng là thực ra là có ý đồ gì đấy khi để em ý mờ nhạt như thế này, chứ ko buồn quá đi mất TT^TT. Kiểu thực ra mờ nhạt thế nhưng mà đằng sau đó em có bí mật thực hiện vài việc gì đó mà Tat ko biết, kiểu vậy ; v ; (tui đang mơ mộng, xin đừng phá hy vọng của tui ; v ; ) Về phần dự định cho cái ending, vừa điên cuồng đi kiếm mấy cái interview với sensei, và có một số cái có tiết lộ qua một số ý tưởng dạng như sau (xin phép chỉ chọn và dịch những đoạn tớ cho là quan trọng :v): 08月 06日 (金) 19時 30分 18秒 　ご感想ありがとうございます。 > この物語は…… 　はい、仰るとおり、高校卒業までの話です。 　深雪のウェディングドレス姿はありません（＾＾； Cảm ơn nhận xét của bạn Về câu chuyện này thì, vâng, như đã nói thì nó sẽ chỉ kéo dài đến khi tốt nghiệp Trung học thôi. Vậy nên chắc sẽ không thấy được cảnh Miyuki mặc váy cưới đâu ạ (tui đã khóc vì tiếc hận khi đọc đoạn này :(( ) 03月 21日 (月) 17時 40分 33秒 これも一種のネタバレになると思いますが、深雪と真由美にはハッピーエンドを用意してありま す。 　それがちゃんとハッピーエンドに見えるかどうかは私の筆力次第ですけど（＾＾； Nói thêm điều này có lẽ sẽ là spoiler mất rồi, nhưng tôi dự định sẽ để một cái kết happy ending cho cả Miyuki và Mayumi. Còn việc nó có được xem như Happy End một cách hoàn chỉnh hay không thì chắc còn dựa vào ngòi bút của tôi nữa :D. 佐島勤 06月 28日 (日) 17時 28分 13秒 　ハーレム展開にはなりません……多分（爆） 　ただ、エリカや真由美がふられる、という展開にもなりません……多分。 Sẽ không phát triển câu chuyện theo hướng harem đâu ạ......... có lẽ vậy. Nhưng mà, cái vụ Erika và Mayumi bị đá thì cũng sẽ không xảy ra đâu ạ........ chắc vậy. > từ đây có thể thấy khả năng cao là tác giả sẽ ko để cho harem end, khi mà tác giả đã nói rõ ý như thế này rồi :)). Còn nếu thật sự sensei định chừa route để phát triển harem, thì có lẽ sẽ lựa chọn một cách nói khác mập mờ hơn là phủ định trực tiếp như thế :D. 佐島勤 08月 10日 (月) 23時 29分 00秒 　ネタバレになりますが、攻勢に出るのは真由美ではなく妹の方です。（かなり先のエピソードになりますので この程度のネタバレは問題ないと思いますが） 　真由美の主人公に対する感情は「頼りになる後輩」の域を出ない……はずです（爆） Tiết lộ một chút, người sẽ xuất hiện (ra mặt?) trong cuộc bạo loạn không phải là Mayumi mà sẽ là cô em gái. (mặc dù từ tập trước thì chắc cũng kha khá người đã đoán trước được rồi nên tiết lộ mức này cũng không thành vấn đề gì đâu nhỉ?) (tớ đoán cái này đang nhắc đến cái phần ở Yokohama hả? Mà thôi cũng k lq lắm...) Tình cảm mà Mayumi dành cho nv chính cũng chắc chắn không vượt quá giới hạn "Một đàn em đáng tin cậy" đâu (bật cười) >> Những phần phỏng vấn này từ hồi năm 2009 đến giữa khoảng 2011, khá lâu rồi, nên cũng có thể tác giả đã có thay đổi ít nhiều trong dự định, như việc những vol gần đây đã tỏ ra rằng Mayumi đã bắt đầu tỏ ra dao động về t/c của cô vs Tat, thành ra mọi chuyện cũng chưa thể nói chắc được điều gì. Nhưng dựa trên những gì mà tác giả đã thể hiện ra sự yêu thích về tình cảm 2 chiều giữa Tat và Mi trong cái đoạn phỏng vấn dưới đây thì mình vẫn giữ niềm hy vọng cao là Tat và Mi-chan sẽ đến được bên nhau lúc cuối cùng TT^TT From the episode, which is currently published, teacher please tell me your favorite episodes and a favorite character. '' '' '''-Tsutomu sensei:'Because this is my own writing,i think as a whole it is interesting.All the episodes are my favorites but volume 4 includes a lot of my favourite scenes.The scene where Miyuki sheds tears after game scenery ,the games for the Monolith Code,the scene that Tatsuya shoots by magic from a high-rise building.And the dance scene of Tatsuya and Miyuki is a favorite in particular.'' '' '' Then the scene of Tatsuya's awakening in volume 7,also the scene from volume 8 where Tatsuya uses 'Regrowth' on Miyuki.There for the first time Tatsuya and Miyuki interact in a true sence of the term. It was an impressive scene for me.Tatsuya and Miyuki cooperate once again at the end of Vol.11 with a combined attack.I think of that scene as the main attraction. P/s: sao cái cmt nào của mình cũng dài 1 tỷ dòng thế này Thành phần quá khích cmnr......